Stone Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = July 4, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Stone Johnson | birthname = Sterling Fox III | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tina Webster (1992) | romances = Carmen Santos Tina Webster | father = Sterling Fox II | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1991–92) Nicholas Grayson (2013–) | halfbrothers = Gary Fox Channing Cooper, Jr. Drew Grayson | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Emily Fox | sons = Sterling Fox IV | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Garrison Fox I Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Ana Fox Katheryn Fox Mamie Johnson (adoptive) | uncles = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo | aunts = Whitney Fox Felicity Delatour | cousins = Marcus Fox Katie Fox | relatives = }} Sterling Conrad "Stone" Fox III Storylines 1977–80 Stone is the foster son foster son of the late Fannie Kane. Fannie's boss Katheryn Fox takes a liking to the boy. Fannie's boss Katheryn Fox takes a liking to the boy and the child also becomes very close with his cousin, Mamie's daughter Amelia Kane when she returns to town. 1989–92 * Arrived on May 13, 1989. * Presumed dead on May 26, 1992 The 16 year old Stone returns from boarding school in May 1989 suffering from an inferiority complex and a secret drinking problem caused by his resentment of Mamie for shipping him off after his father's death and denying him his inheritance. To spite Mamie, Stone moves in with Katheryn. Kay convinces Sterling to enroll in Jericho City High instead of returning to boarding school in the fall much to Mamie's disapproval. Katheryn contacts her attorney to fight for custody of the teenager son leading to an ugly court battle that exposes Mamie and Kay's darkest secret -- Sterling is actually Amelia's biological son. Away from his grandmother, Stone goes out to wild parties, sneaks into clubs and drinks heavily. During one of his nights out, Stone meets Carmen Santos -- her father works as the estate manager for the wealthy Queen family. During the hearing, Stone admits that Amelia has been more of a mother to him in a few short months than Kay ever has leading to the judge granting Amelia temporary custody. However, Stone forgives Katheryn for lying about his connection to Amelia and manages to stop drinking. He even convinces Amelia and Katheryn to live at the mansion together much to the dismay of Amelia's husband Razor Jerome. 2012– * July 3, 2012 to present Character background Creation and backstory Personality Conception In April 1972, with his marriage to Katheryn on the rocks, Sterling II gets drunk and forces himself on a 13 year old Amelia. Her mother Celeste catches him leaving the girl's room at the gatehouse. Celeste and her husband Roger are prepared to go to the police when they learn their daughter is pregnant. Knowing they can't care for the child, Roger blackmails Sterling. In exchange for his silence and putting the child up for adoption, Roger demands $50 million. Instead of the money, Sterling gives Roger something much more valuable -- 25% ownership in his wife Katheryn's wife's multi-million dollar fashion house, Forrester Creations. Romances References External links